Piece Together
Piece Together es el quinto capítulo de In Sheep's Clothing, el cuarto episodio de The Wolf Among Us. Desarrollo center|500px Ya de vuelta en la oficina de Trabajo, Bluebeard se lamenta de la malversación de fondos que realizó Ichabod Crane, despreciando el caso de las prostitutas asesinadas. Snow White niega la mayor, y Toad y Bufkin también participan. En ese momento aparece Bigby Wolf, que asombra a todos con el fragmento necesario de Magic Mirror. Bufkin se dispone de inmediato a unirlo, y mientras White le pregunta qué descubrió durante todo el día de investigaciones: *Crane used the mirror to find him *The Crooked Man's door moves *All of Fabletown is involved *... center|500px Tras contarle algunos de los hechos, Bufkin le pedirá ayuda con el espejo. Sin embargo, antes Bluebeard le amenaza: *Take a number *Fuck off until I'm ready (Bluebeard recordará eso) *We'll talk soon *... center|500px Bigby puede enfrentarse de forma más o menos agresiva con Bluebeard, pero terminará yendo a ayudar a Bufkin. Éste le cuenta que el pedazo de espejo "no quiere" unirse al resto, sugiriendo que sufrió una experiencia traumática en este tiempo, y preguntando por el estado en que lo encontró: *It was at the Lucky Pawn / Butcher Shop *Crane had it on him *Mary got her hands on it *... center|500px Sea cual sea la respuesta, deducen que la causa es su contacto con Bloody Mary, encontrando Bufkin la solución: algo de cariño. Snow luego le preguntará si se arregló, respondiendo Wolf que el mono trabaja en ello. Mientras tanto, Bluebeard y Toad siguen discutiendo, teniendo que ocuparse el detective del asunto. Bigby llama a Toad para hablar con él en privado, teniendo que darle la noticia de que no pueden cubrir sus gastos, y que debido a su estado debe ir a La Granja. Él se arregla de cambiar ahora la persona con quien habla, aunque en realidad el mensaje será el mismo: center|500px *Where's the glamour? *This place isn't a bank / Hey, I tried to pay you *Do you know the Crooked Man? *... :Si se le habla del glamour, Toad afirmará que Colin se encuentra en la misma posición: *I'm undecided about Colin *That's none of your business *He stays out of sight *... :Si elige una de las segundas opciones o la tercera, el siguiente cuadro será el que aparece debajo. No obstante, la primera opción también será distinta si previamente se cogió el dinero de Crane de su chaqueta o no: *Wish I could help / Crane's money (Toad recordará eso) *I'll talk to Snow about it (Toad recordará eso) *Not my fault *... ::Si no se le da dinero, Bigby también terminará amenazando con el glamour, respondiendo sobre Colin y pudiendo replicarle: *Colin is staying with me *That's none of your business *He stays out of sight *... ::Si se le da el dinero, Toad agradecerá la gran ayuda del detective, y abandonará el lugar contento. Finalmente ambas opciones terminarán con Bigby defendiendo el caso de Colin, y Toad intentado realizar un trato con él, rogándole que le proporcione dinero para costearse los obligados glamours y no quitarle a TJ la oportunidad de vivir en el único hogar que conoce: *I'll do what I can (Toad recordará eso) *You're going to the Farm (elegiste enviar Toad a la granja) *It won't be forever (elegiste enviar Toad a la granja) *... center|500px La decisión de ayudar o no a Toad es una de las decisiones importantes, por lo que debe pensarse bien en dicha elección. De un modo u otro, esta persona abandonará el lugar (feliz o decepcionado); siguiéndole Bluebeard visiblemente enfadado. A continuación, Snow le preguntará si se hizo cargo del tema de Toad, tratando dicho tema en virtud de la reacción que puede tener él. Si prometió ayudarle o lo hizo con el dinero: *He won't be a problem *He's out of our hair for now *I did the right thing *... Si le obligó a volver a La Granja: *He won't be a problem *He'll be gone tomorrow *I did the right thing *... En caso de haberle ayudado; Snow estará visiblemente enfadada por la errónea decisión tomada, aunque asegura que es un tema del cual se ocuparán luego. En caso de haberle hecho caso, estará de acuerdo y seguirá adelante en la conversación. Ambas decisiones terminan con White hablando de Faith y Lily, preguntándose por el motivo en que Crooked Man querría a dos prostitutas muertas: *It's about control *Money is all he cares about *I don't know, but I'll find out *... center|500px La conversación es interrumpida por Bufkin, que les informa que terminó de reparar al Espejo Mágico. Rápidamente, Snow quiere conocer la ubicación de Crane, interviniendo Lobo Feroz: *Is that a good idea? *I want to know, too *Why are we doing this? *... center|500px Magic Mirror termina mostrando a Crane junto a Bloody Mary, ordenándole ella que coja un avión hacia París y se olvide de todo lo que ocurra en Fabletown... hasta que Crooked Man le reclame. Mientras observan la escena; ella descubre que están siendo observados, y mediante sus poderes termina bloqueando al espejo. center|500px El siguiente paso es saber acerca del Hombre Torcido: *Show me where Crooked Man is *I'm not a poet, dammit *Mirror, mirror... *... center|500px Aunque con Bigby no funciona, Bufkin recita la petición y éste acaba mostrándoles la puerta que esconde a Crooked. Inmediatamente cambia de lugar, apareciendo en Central Park. El detective decide ir rápidamente, aunque antes Snow White le advierte de que debe llevarle al Hombre Torcido vivo para poder juzgarle NOTA: Si Bigby mató a Dum, Snow le recordará este hecho. *I'll bring him back alive *No guarantees (Snow recordará eso) *Easier to kill him (Snow recordará eso) *... Sea cual sea la respuesta, Snow le pedirá que siga sus indicaciones por el bien de la autoridad de Fabletown. center|500px Vídeo thumb|center|670 px (Hasta 10:23) Categoría:Capítulos de In Sheep's Clothing